The invention relates to a fuel supply device for mixture-compressing, externally ignited internal combustion engines with a throttle member arranged in the air intake manifold so as to be arbitrarily activatable, and an air metering member, which is deflected against a return force according to the air flow rate and thereby activates a fuel metering device. In addition, the fuel metering device has a control slit, which, in turn, opens a control groove to a greater or lesser degree to meter the fuel and the metered fuel quantity is injected into the air intake manifold, especially by means of a nozzle. A fuel injection apparatus is already known in which a relatively high systemic pressure must be maintained in the fuel system, in order to assure the feed of the apportioned fuel from the apportionment valves to the individual injection points in the induction tube and to assure a proper preparation of the fuel-air mixture. Thus, an expensive fuel pump is required which must generate a relatively high fuel pressure in order to assure proper functioning of the internal combustion engine.